


【詹芽/番外】商业联姻

by qzxbyrh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzxbyrh/pseuds/qzxbyrh
Summary: 跳蛋，肛塞道具出没





	【詹芽/番外】商业联姻

那天是在自家老爹的贼笑下把Steve抱进房的，James觉得自家老爹肯定早就料到了这一天，事实上的确如此，对此老Barnes先生表示我自己的儿子我还不了解吗？

James发现Steve不对劲是在一次酒会，三言两语打发了上来敬酒的人，转头就没看见Steve小小的身影了，James最后在某个没有人的阳台找到了喝的醉醺醺的Steve。在看到James的那一刻Steve的眼神亮了一下，随即又暗了下来，继续喝着酒。

" Steve？怎么了？别在这，小心着凉。" James走上前去，把Steve裹进自己的外套里。Steve任由James抱着他，脑袋晕晕的，满脑子都是各种人前来贴着James的画面，" Bucky……你是我的，对吧？" Steve醉眼迷蒙的看着James，不确定的开口问到。

"当然，baby，怎么会这么问？还有你在这里干嘛？喝这么多酒。" James宠溺的揉着Steve的小脑袋，醉酒的Steve乖巧的让人有点心疼。

"我讨厌，讨厌那些……嗯，围在你身边的人。Bucky……我知道我不够好，可是，我只有你了，没有别人……没有……"说着说着Steve就靠着James睡着了。梦里都睡的不安稳，皱着眉头小声喊着Bucky。

James横抱起怀中的人，懊恼的骂自己是个蠢货，他知道Steve不是不信任自己，只是没有安全感，小傻瓜总觉得自己不够好，比不上那些家庭条件优渥的小少爷以及小公主们。James觉得自己蠢透了，这么长时间了他居然还没给Steve一个像样的婚礼！他应该早就看出来的，虽然Steve吃醋的样子真的很可爱。

当第一缕阳光照进屋子的时候Steve醒了，他的生物钟永远都是这么准时，Steve呻吟了一声，头还是有点痛，动静惊醒了一边熟睡的James，James睁开眼把Steve搂进怀里，下巴抵着Steve的发旋。

“Steve，我是你的，只是你一个人的。永远不用担心你会失去我。再也不许说自己不够好，嗯？”James开口道，Steve红了脸，似乎记起了昨晚发生的事。

“Bucky……我不是……对不起……我只是忍不住……”James用吻堵住了Steve接下来的道歉。

“该说对不起的是我。”James看了一眼时间接着说道“宝贝，起床吧，裁缝快到了。”

“什…什么裁缝？我不缺衣服啊……”Steve脸上呆呆的表情让James忍不住吧唧了一口。“噢，当然是结婚礼服，Steve真的很抱歉这么久都没有给你一个完美的婚礼。”James突然认真起来。

Steve突然凑上前去抱住了James，把头埋在James的颈间，“Bucky……你其实不用……”

“当然要！我要让所有人都知道你是我的宝贝，当然他们只能看，只有我能吃。”Steve理所当然的红了脸，小声的嗔怪着James。

但是Steve万万想到结婚礼服居然是婚纱！当然是专门为Steve设计的男性婚纱，看着James身上的西装，Steve咬牙切齿的问出声“Bucky！这是什么？我告诉你我才不会穿！”

“Steve，Steve”James搂着生气的自家爱人，微红的耳尖暴露了一切，伸出舌头描绘着Steve耳朵轮廓。

“我想看你穿，Steve，为了我，好不好？”轻轻的在Steve耳边吹气，看到怀里的人明显涨红的脸颊，James知道这件事情Steve就算是答应他了。

当然为心爱的人穿上婚纱是为了亲手脱下，穿着婚纱的Steve眨着无辜的蓝眼睛的样子太过于诱惑，James等不及婚礼结束就牵着Steve的手溜回了房间，至于宾客？有他老爹在呢，他只是不想再让任何人看到这样的Steve。

一回到房间James迫不及待的把Steve按在门上吻了起来，隔着婚纱搂着Steve窄小腰肢让他不至于因为缺氧而倒下。

“我后悔了，不应该让你穿婚纱的，以后只许穿给我一个人看！”

“噗，Bucky，你几岁……啊，你干嘛？”婚纱裙摆猝不及防的被掀起，差点让Steve跌倒，赶忙扶住了James的肩。

James索性直接托着Steve的小屁股，让他的双腿分开夹着自己的腰。“当然是，新婚初夜了！”

“放我下来！”Steve想着初夜个鬼啦，之前把自己折腾的两三天下不来床还初夜！

James把Steve放到床上，掀起婚纱，脱下Steve婚纱底下的遮羞布。Steve没想到James直接把头钻入了自己裙子底下，含住了他半勃的阴茎。

“Bucky，你……啊，出来！”Steve的脸瞬间涨成了了红色，James埋在他的裙底下，他看不到James的表情，但是下体传来的阵阵快感和隐秘出被一览无遗的感觉冲刷着Steve。

James吞吐着Steve的阴茎，事实上James觉得Steve的这里跟他的人一样可爱。舌头灵活的扫过龟头，Steve颤栗了一下，忍不住想合拢腿，却被James更加用力的掰开。

“Bucky，别……晚上还要…嗯……”猝不及防，James把手探入了他干涩的甬道，没有润滑的情况下，肠道开始自动分泌肠液。Steve讨厌这一点，大概是因为老是生病的缘故，身体对于外来入侵的东西有着非常强的适应性，特别是在做爱的时候甚至不需要润滑剂，他的身体就会自动分泌出大量肠液让James畅通无阻的进入。Steve为这样的自己感到羞耻。

“甜心，把婚纱拉起，等会你还要穿着这身去出去~婚礼还没结束呢~”说着又往Steve的肠道内伸进了一根手指，指甲不经意的划过娇嫩的肠壁引起一阵收缩，Steve觉得他已经能够听到啧啧的水声了。

“Bucky……不要……”嘴上说着不要可还是乖乖拉起了裙摆，James抬高了Steve的双腿，那流水不止的小洞就完全暴露在空气中了，一张一翕的收缩着，因为冷空气的缘故Steve觉得下面看凉嗖嗖的。

这个时候James反而不着急了，盯着流水的小洞，看了半天。

“混蛋，要做就快做！”Steve被看的羞愤，忍不住骂出声。James好像还没看够似的，伸出两指，分开小穴，让肠液畅通无阻的流出，打湿了床单，后穴失禁一般的感觉让Steve的气血上涌。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”James将手指放在Steve的嘴边，Steve犹豫了一下还是张开了嘴，手指在口腔里翻搅着，津液顺着嘴角流下，James忍不住抽出手指吻了上去。

后穴的空虚让Steve难耐扭动着身体，因为口腔被James占据而说不出话，只好用后穴磨蹭着床单希望借此缓解。

James发现了Steve的小动作，而将人抱起，转而压在落地窗上。

“Bucky，别……可能……有人……”Steve的胳膊撑着窗户，扭头就撞进了一汪清泉里，突然之间就什么话都说不出来了。

“嗯……”松软的后穴突然被侵入让Steve不禁呻吟出声。

“宝贝，没事，他们不会来这里的。”James在Steve耳边吹着气。

“少爷，主人让您出来招待客人。”门外传来管家的声音，让Steve的后穴陡然夹紧，James差点射出来，狠狠的抽插了几下算是惩罚，Steve咬住嘴唇尽量不让自己发出声音。

“马上！”听着管家走远的脚步声，James低头在Steve耳边说“看来我们得快点了，宝贝。”James扶着Steve的腰，眼下Steve普通溺水之人一般被操的整个人贴在窗户上。

“Bucky……别…别射在里面……等会还要出去！”James装作没听见的样子，继续大力的操干着Steve，如果不是Steve脸上不正常的潮红，根本不会联想到什么，婚纱依旧好好的穿在身上，连一丝褶皱都没有，而裙摆底下却是一片淫乱。

James低吼一声，还是射在了Steve体内，Steve在高潮的余韵中还没回过神来，等反应过来的时候后穴已经被塞进了跳蛋，James还贴心的塞了肛塞防止跳蛋掉出来。

“Bucky！不要……我们……我们……嗯！”突如其来的震动让Steve软了腰。

James眨着无辜的眼睛，“哦，甜心，你也不想里面的东西顺着你的腿流下来吧？虽然那真的很棒！但是鉴于我们还要出去招待客人……”

“James Barnes！”Steve恼羞成怒，猝不及防的情况下，James又把跳蛋调高的一档，如果足够安静甚至还能听见跳蛋在Steve体内震动的声音。

“哦，宝贝，开关可是在我手上。”James附上一个得意的笑。

“你！”以James的恶劣程度，Steve不敢再说什么。管家又一次来催促了，Steve只好尽力的调整自己的呼吸装作什么事情都没有的样子。

James牵着Steve的手再一次出现在公众视野，当然谁都不知道在宽大的裙摆下Steve什么都没穿，并且每走一步都能感受到跳蛋贴着自己的肠壁，努力的调整角度尽量不让其触碰到自己的敏感点，Steve怕自己忍不住呻吟出声。

James还恶意的拉着Steve到处敬酒。

“hey，哥哥，你还好吗？”Cassie似乎发现Steve有点不对劲。

“哦，我很好，没事。”Steve给自家妹妹扯除了一个微笑，尽力咽下已经到嘴边的呻吟声。

“真的吗？我觉得你脸红的有些不正常哎……”Cassie还是有点不放心。

“嗯…啊……那只是…因为酒的缘故。”James似乎又开大了些，快感从后穴一阵阵传来，让Steve觉得有些晕眩。

“他当然没事，放心好了，我不会让你哥哥受任何委屈的。”眼疾手快额了托住了Steve即将软掉的腰肢，在Cassie面前给了Steve一个绵长而甜蜜的吻，当然是为了堵住Steve已经溢出口的呻吟。

Cassie还是有点疑惑，正欲开口继续询问时Rebecca及时拖走了他，顺带给了James一个“了解”的眼神，Steve的脸瞬间涨成了猪肝色。

“Bucky！”小声的责怪了一声，Steve觉得每走一步都开始变得煎熬，偏偏还要装作什么事都没有的样子跟着James游走穿梭在人群中。

“shit”James低低的咒骂一声，毫无意外，西裤可遮不住他的勃起，于是James理所当然的加大了跳蛋的震动档位，Steve的腰就在James面前软了下去，在Steve跟草地来个亲密拥抱之前James及时抱起了Steve，感谢宴会，要是在安静的情况下Steve体内的震动保准会被听的一清二楚。  
James就是故意的，抱着Steve恰好完美的遮挡住了他的勃起，Steve狠狠的在James腰间掐了一把，满意的看着James吸气的表情。

Steve觉得后穴涨涨的，跳蛋混合着肠液在里面“滋滋”作响。

“对不起，Steve身体不适，就先告辞了。”James微笑着对面前的宾客说着，若不是后穴还夹着跳蛋，Steve都忍不住为James的演技叫好。

掐了一下Steve的屁股“老实点，不然待会有你受的！”

“哦？”Steve不老实的把手抚上了James的勃起，事实上他就是故意的，为了报复James在他屁股里塞跳蛋。居然以自己作挡箭牌，Steve才不会让他如愿。

“嘶，小混蛋！”隔着布料感受到Steve的小手在他的勃起上揉搓着，小混蛋还拉开了拉链，还好Steve的婚纱蓬度足够掩盖一切，他可不想上第二天的头条，而且还因为这种事情。

抱着Steve走过了宾客区就开始狂奔，不好好教训这个小混蛋他就不姓Barnes。Steve是被摔进床上的，力道之大又让体内的跳蛋往更深处去了点。

婚纱被扒下，瞬间Steve就变得赤裸。体内的跳蛋依旧在嗡嗡作响，Steve的阴茎早就渗出了前液，小腹被打湿一片。Steve伸出手想抒解自己涨到发疼的阴茎，却猝不及防的被拷在床头，论力气，几个Steve都不够James看的。

“Bucky……别，别这样……”Steve开始感到害怕，同时内心滑过一丝兴奋，以往James总是担心自己承受不了，因而每一次性爱总是极尽温柔，生怕自己会碎掉。

“嗯哼，宝贝，别怎么样？”说着又把Steve的腿折成M形绑好，门户打开的姿势让Steve发出了绝望的呻吟，紧闭双眼不去看James脸上玩味的表情。

Steve能感受到James灼热的视线一直盯着自己塞着肛塞的后穴，他确信自己已经湿透了。James观赏了一会，拔出了防止跳蛋掉出来的肛塞，拔出的时候肛塞发出“啵”的一声，让Steve全身泛红，这种略带羞耻的快感使Steve的后穴分泌出更多的肠液，随着肛塞的拔出而喷涌出来，瞬间就打湿了身下的床单。

没有肛塞的后穴，让Steve感到空虚，虽然有跳蛋持续在体内操弄着他，但显然跳蛋的大小无法满足Steve贪心的小穴。

“Bucky……嗯……进来，快点！”被铐着的Steve这样命令着。

“甜心，这么快就忍不住了吗？”James将手指插入松软的后穴，肠道的粘液粘上了手指，拉出银丝。当着Steve的面把肠液吮吸掉，成功的看见Steve因为羞耻而涨的通红的脸，Steve恨不得找个地缝钻进去，因为被铐着的缘故，只有绝望的紧闭双眼，James的恶劣程度超过了他的想象。  
“宝贝，你真甜，还有牛奶味儿~”James拖长的嗓音在空气中显得格外色情。Steve的后穴因为不满足而抽动着，James分明已经硬的发疼了就是不给他，Steve委屈的撅起了嘴。

“你！你进不进来？不进来就快滚！”

哦，小豆芽恼羞成怒了，俯下身吻上Steve水润的唇，与Steve的舌头追逐嬉戏，突然之间挺入了Steve的后穴，把还在Steve体内的跳蛋顶进了更深一点的地方，跳蛋依旧在嗡嗡作响，而James并没有关掉它的打算。

Steve觉得自己要死了，James粗大的阴茎将后穴填的满满当当不留一丝缝隙。趁着James不注意，Steve又把手放在了自己勃起的阴茎上。

猝不及防的被一把拍开，James贴着Steve的耳边，“babydoll，我让你射你才可以射~不然~”

“Bucky，不……别……求你，别这样……啊，会受不了的……”Steve开始呜咽。

"宝贝，不会，你可以的。" James开始像打桩机那样在Steve的后穴里进进出出，体内的跳蛋妨碍着James，不过就算这样他也不打算现在拿出来。

Steve哭叫着，生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他确信他的屁股肯定红成一片，后穴酥麻的感觉传遍全身，James每抽插一下Steve都在颤抖，而不被允许发泄的阴茎却生疼，疼痛跟快感交织在一起，彻底剥夺了Steve的理智。

" Bucky，嗯……啊…啊，太深了。"

"喜欢吗？宝贝？"

"啊…嗯，喜…喜欢。" Steve觉得他大概要被干死在床上了，James的每一下都正中红心，抽插了数十下后，James射在了Steve体内，精液冲刷着Steve的肠壁让Steve眼前泛起了白光，哭喊着射了出来。小腹上黏黏糊糊的一塌糊涂。

"宝贝，我说过什么？嗯？"

" Bucky……那个……那个还在里面……"

"嗯哼，不过在没有我允许的情况下射出来了，作为惩罚，跳蛋就自己排出来吧。"

"什…什么？不，Bucky，你不能这样！" Steve是真的慌了，而James只是摆好姿态盯着Steve的小穴。

这太羞耻了，有点超过了Steve的底线，大滴大滴的眼泪从Steve的眼睛里流出，James知道那是羞的。

"求你……Bucky，别，呜呜呜…别…让我……" Steve说不下去了，因为被铐着的缘故，甚至无法把头埋进枕头里。

James解开了Steve双手的束缚，把人搂在怀里安抚着，关掉了嗡嗡作响的跳蛋。

" Steve，甜心，没事的，对我，你永远不必感到羞耻。"拇指擦干Steve脸上的泪花，将Steve整个人都圈在怀里。

靠着James宽阔的胸膛，Steve渐渐平静下来了。

" dollface，为了我，好吗？" James湖蓝色的眼睛有摄人心魂的能力，Steve木讷的点了点头，被蛊惑一般的说了好，等反应过来的时候已经迟了。

James解开了Steve的所有束缚，让Steve蹲坐在床上，露出略微红肿的小穴。由于重力的作用跳蛋没有那么深了，但还远远不到能够排出的地步。

"乖孩子，用力，你可以的。"一旁的James诱哄着。

" Bucky……不……不行……嗯…我做不到。" Steve尝试着排出体内的跳蛋，却突然跌坐在床上，好不容易排出的一点，因为跌下的原因又弹了回去。

眼睛里立刻蓄满了泪水，" Bucky…求你……哦……帮帮我，别欺负我了，呜。"从床边爬到James的怀里，把头埋在James的胸前。

"天呐，宝贝，别哭，别哭了，对不起，是我不好。" James没想到Steve的反应会如此之大，捧着Steve小巧的脸颊，一点一点吻干Steve脸上的泪水和沾在睫毛上的泪珠，James把手探入了Steve的后穴，经历过一次高潮的后穴轻而易举的让James的手整个进去了。  
跳蛋被拿出来的时候Steve算是松了口气，将头埋在James怀里不肯抬起来。

" Steve……我们需要去洗澡……"揉着怀里的小脑袋，James知道他今天太过了。  
"不要！"  
"好好好，你说什么就是什么。"任由Steve埋在自己的胸前，等到Steve完全睡熟，他才敢把人抱去洗澡。

清理Steve体内的精液时，梦里的Steve忍不住泄露了一两句呻吟声，James忍不住在又要了他一次。

第二天早上Steve只是把自己整个人埋进被窝里，任凭James怎么诱哄都不探出头来。James只好像剥粽子那样把Steve剥开。

"对不起，Steve……我……"猝不及防的被Steve抱住，James突然就不知道说什么好了。

" Bucky，我喜欢……"噢，几不可闻的声音还是被James听到了，勾起一个微笑，吻了吻Steve发红的耳尖。

"以后不许把除了你的老二以外的任何东西塞进我屁股里！"怀里的Steve凶狠的说着。

"好，甜心，你原谅我了吗？"

"本…本来就没有生气嘛……"

听到这个James抱着怀里的人傻笑出了声，他想遇见Steve是他这辈子幸运。

"我爱你，甜心。"

"我也爱你。"说着主动给了James一个吻。

\-----FIN-------


End file.
